


Ice and Forget-Me-Nots

by EdramiQuince



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Death x3 triple combo, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, hypnotizing, possession i guess?, thorquill, what do you call it whenever someone takes over someone’s mind with a magical ass spear????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdramiQuince/pseuds/EdramiQuince
Summary: “As he dashes over, flinging Mjolnir at his brother, he sees warm brown eyes turn to cold, unfeeling blue. The color of ice and forget-me-not’s and a color that isn’t Peter. He sees his brother barely step out of the way of Mjolnir out of the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t care. He makes it to Peter seconds after. “





	Ice and Forget-Me-Nots

Rain crashes down around them as Thor witnesses it happen. Too far away to stop but too close to not witness it. He sees a pale blue and silver spear held in a pale hand press against Peter’s chest. Peter Quill. The love of his life and the person he cares about more than anyone else. As he dashes over, flinging Mjolnir at his brother, he sees warm brown eyes turn to cold, unfeeling blue. The color of ice and forget-me-not’s and a color that isn’t Peter. He sees his brother barely step out of the way of Mjolnir out of the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t care. He makes it to Peter seconds after.   
“Kill him,” he hears the unrelenting voice of his brother say, calmly as if asking someone to pass the salt or commenting on the weather. Calm as the eye of the storm.   
Peter aims his guns as Thor pulls Mjolnir back to him. And there are gunshots and he feels a shooting pain through his shoulder. Through his hip.Through his chest. Near his heart. He uses Mjolnir to deflect best he can but it isn’t working. He spins the hammer to protect him and suddenly he lets go.  
He let go. He didn’t mean to let go. And Mjolnir crashes into Peter’s chest and blood. He sees blood. Red and coppery and the scent fills his nose as the rain starts washing it away as fast as it leaves his love. Mjolnir returns to his hand and he rushes to Peter’s side. He hears faint laughter that he presumes is from Loki but it’s drowned out by his own pulse and the way the rain around them torrents against every surface, making it slick and soaked with water. And as the light fades from Peter’s eyes so does the pale blue color of ice and forget-me-nots. It fades back to the warm brown of wet wood and chocolate. Peter gives him a soft smile and starts softly humming the first few notes to a song Thor doesn’t recognize. The noise of the rain seems to die down around them even as the storm worsens. Thor pulls him close.   
The humming stops. A sob escaped Thor’s lips and he knows it was his fault but it was also Loki.   
Loki. Thor sets down the body, cold in his hands as the ice and the dew on the petals of the forget-me-nots in the early spring mornings and he stands. He turns around slowly, Mjolnir in his hands, and faces Loki. Pale blue eyes, the same as the ones that he had just seen. Pale blue, not the color of his brother but he was blinded. Blinded by the rush of blood in his ears and the cold, lifeless form lying behind him. By the heartbeat that has been stilled and the thud of rain against the ground.  
He throws Mjolnir and Loki is pushed through walls. He follows after, walking painstakingly slowly. He pulls Mjolnir back and walks to face his brother. His eyes are green for a few seconds before the life fades from them and in those few seconds he’s faced with a dark grin and a laugh in a voice he no longer recognizes.   
He stares for an amount of time he can’t determine. Seconds, minutes, months, years, he can’t tell. All he can see is the thrumming rain washing away copper red blood and all he can smell is the metallic scent.   
He can’t move. He can’t breathe. He can’t blink. He can’t see anything but the cold lifeless form of his brother. He picks up the body and walks back over to the now cold form of Peter and sits down, setting them next to each other. He pulls the box of matches Tony showed him how to use only a few hours earlier out of his pocket.   
It takes a few dozen tries but he lights one, dropping it onto the floor as the rain starts to lighten. The roof of the building being torn off and the rain pouring through where it once was isn’t enough to stop the fire once it gets going. A Vikings funeral, Thor thinks as he lays down next to his lover and his brother. A funeral for three.


End file.
